


"Broken women will bring destruction in your life"

by shadowkey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Nygma, Fem!Oswald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"Broken women will bring destruction in your life"

Oswald si era trovata in una situazione strana, il suo corpo non era dei più sani del mondo e la sua psiche era molto precaria, dopo l'ennesima sparatoria era stata ferita e dopo l'ennesimo tradimento si era trovata distrutta con poche persone di cui potersi fidare e la paura che se fosse andata da un qualsiasi medico questo la avrebbe uccisa invece che curarla.   
Ebbe la folle idea di recarsi al laboratorio di medicina legale del commissariato, di notte nessuno era in ufficio ma sapeva di poter trovare la dottoressa Nygma.  
Lei entrò nel laboratorio e come prevedibile trovò la dottoressa "Avrei bisogno del suo aiuto, per ripararmi, vede?" disse sedendosi sul tavolo da autopsia "Non trova l'ironia della cosa signorina?" chiese la dottoressa "Lei si crede talmente tanto di essere una donna già morta che trova consono andare da una dottoressa che di solito fa a pezzi i cadaveri per scoprire qualcosa di loro" disse iniziando a medicare la ragazza "Perchè la sorte voglia che lei sia l'unica che non mi vuole morta" continuò la Cobblepot "Non credo nella morte senza una motivazione o un movente, sarebbe solo il divertente di uno psicopatico" continuò la dottoressa "Lei in questo momento è come la cosa convinta che il tempo si sia fermato nonostante stia ancora ancora trascorrendo perchè non riesce a seguire il suo passo" disse Nygma guardandola e ricucendole una ferita "Mi sta paragonando ad un orologio rotto?" chiese la paziente "Finalmente qualcuno che risponde ai miei indovinelli senza lamentarsi o sgridarmi" disse la dottoressa "Comunque sì ti paragono ad un orologio rotto perchè per quanto ti possa riparare ci sarà sempre qualcuno pronto a spezzarti di nuovo, questo mondo è pronto a distruggere coloro che hanno una visione diverse del loro piccolo mondo" disse Nygma "Vedi me per vivere sfrutto la morte delle persone, un po' come te che per salire nella tua scala di potere devi aspettare che quello al gradino sopra cada o si rompa" specificò finendo di curarla "Ma se riusciamo a continuare nel nostro campo un motivo c'è dottoressa Nygma ed è ben specifico" commentò la Cobblepot "La sa qual è la differenza tra uomo e donna?" chiese la ragazza "Ce ne sono tante, non saprei a quale differenza ti riferisci" disse la dottoressa "Gli uomini si lamentano della loro distruzione, le donne distrutte invece portano distruzione a chiunque le abbia provate a spezzare"


End file.
